That Chupacabra Girl 2: Kiki's Roots
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: CleoxClawdeen included.Monster High Femslash.DraculauraxOC.Kiki Paws,the fabulous eldest daughter of the Chupacabra makes a comeback, atleast,Until she's kicked out of her house by her dad until she recovers her family roots!The famous Mat is now included
1. Chapter 1

A female Chupacabra with long, white hair, Coral Blue # 2 lipstick, frosty blue eyes, a blue strap dress, sandal-heeled shoes, a bracelet, and some other accessories walked into her cave-like home.

She heard the booming voice of her father.

**"KIKI!"** The ground shook.

Kiki, the Chupacabra, gulped. "Y-Yes father?"

A large shadow appeared over her.

**"What.. Is **_**this?**_**" **He threw a diary to Kiki with her name on it.

**"..Turn to page two-hundred twenty seven."**

Kiki turned to the page she first wrote about her relationship with another monster at her school.

**"I never said you could start dating males, Kiki!"**

"The monster I'm dating _isn't_ a male, dad!"

**"NOT A MALE?" **The ground shook more fiercly. **"Kiki! You must be out of your mind! You're going to loose your roots if you continue to date that monster!"**

"She has a name!"

**"Well what is it?"**

"Ula." Kiki whispered.

**"What?"**

"Ula, dad! You know, as in Draculaura!"

**"You are dating Dracula's daughter?**

"Phs, yeah."

**"Go! Take your backpack and **_**leave!**_** You are not to return until you pass **_**all**_** of your great grandmother's Chupacabra tests!"**

"Fine, "DAD"!"

Kiki left the room and grabbed her backpack from her room. She stormed out, leaving.

_"I'll have to stay with Ula for awhile."_


	2. Chapter 2

Seconds after Kiki had stepped outside, it had started to pour. She threw her head back and howled, and then marched, through the rain, in the direction of Draculaura's castle.

When she had got there, (about thirty minutes later) she knocked on the door to find that Dracula himself had answered.

Kiki straightened up. "S-Sir."

"Kiki Paws. Daughter of the Chupacabra. How unexpected."

She gulped. "Is.. Draculaura here?"

He answered "No" and then informed Kiki that she was at "Miss Clawdeen Wolf's home".

Drenched, Kiki arrived at Clawdeen's home another hour later.

"Kiki!" Clawdeen looked at her friend up and down. "You're all wet!"

"Tell me something I don't know." Kiki parted her wet hair. Little did she know that it was slowly growing out and her black hair would be back some day.

"Please, come inside." Clawdeen stepped aside, letting her drenched friend in.

Kiki made her way to Clawdeen's room. She heard laughter. Where her siblings in there?

She pushed the door open to find Frankie Stein, Draculaura, and even Cleo de Nile.

She sat down next to them.

"Kiki! Fancy seeing you here." Draculaura smiled.

Kiki blushed and put her hand behind her head. "I know this is sudden and all, and you're probably at a sleepover right now, but.."

As soon as Clawdeen returned, Cleo stood up and hugged her.

Kiki blinked, not taking her eyes off of them. "And um.. My dad kicked me out until I can retrive my roots.."

"I'm sure you could stay the night here, Kiki." Clawdeen offered.

"Yes! And then you can come stay with me and my dad at _our_ house!"

"I guess that could work.." Kiki decided.

"Yay!" Draculaura clapped and hugged Kiki.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiki awoke the next morning. _"What happened last night?"_ she asked herself. Kiki looked down to see that she was laying in a bowl of popcorn, and there was a picture in her hair. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Hmm?" In the picture Kiki could see herself, sleeping, a pink sharpie drawing a heart on her face, Clawdeen drawing on Cleo, who was sprinking body glitter on her, and Frankie's thumb. She must have took the picture.

Kiki picked up the hand mirror next to her and picked it up, a pile of gold glitter falling into her lap.

"It looks just like the heart on Draculaura's face.." She set the mirror down and tried to pick the golden glitter out of her lap. Suddenly, she paused. "It looks like everyone else is still asleep.. I'm sure Clawdeen won't mind if I use her brush.." She walked over to Clawdeen's dresser. "Hmm.. What's this?" She pulled a strand of black and gold hair out of the brush. "Ah well.." Kiki ran the brush from her hair until she didn't feel it run through anymore knots. She pulled popcorn kernals out of it and threw them in the trash, turning around to face Draculaura.

Kiki gasped quietly. "Draculaura you scared me.." She whispered.

Draculaura looked a bit sad, and she was holding onto the shoulder straps of a pink and black backpack. "I think we should go now.. Saying goodbye will be too sad."

Kiki cocked her head. "It's only a sleepover."

"I know.." Draculaura looked down.

"Well.. Okay.." Kiki picked up her goat fur backpack and flung it over her right shoulder. "I'll just write a note.."

Kiki picked a dry-erase marker off of Clawdeen's dresser and left a message on the bigger mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

As Kiki and Draculaura trudged through what had become snow, a familiar shadow could be seen through the snow.

"Who is that, Kiki?" Draculaura clung to her arm.

"A snow woman," Kiki explained. "And I think I know who..."

The figure stepped out of her cloudy curtain of snow to reveal a ghoul with deadly pale skin, silver hair, and ice blue eyes. The daughter of the Spirit of Winter.

"Winter S.!" Kiki called out, a bit angrily.

"Hello." Winter smirked.

"Extinguish this storm at once, Draculaura and I must get home." She demanded.

"Oh, but I wanna have a little fun." Winter raised her hand, forming a snowball in it. The melting snow drops glistened on her frosty blue finger nails.

"We don't want your tricks!" Draculaura cried.

"Well, well, _who_ is this?" Winter smiled and strode over to Draculaura, wrapping her striped sleeve around her. Draculaura whined in response.

"Get off of her!" Kiki growled, pushing Winter. "Before she bites you!"

Winter chuckled. "Foolish girl, I know Draculaua's a vegan."

"Yeah, but I'm not!" She roared, tackling the pale skinned girl.

Draculaura shrieked. "Kiki!"

Kiki ignored her, sinking her canine fangs into Winter's neck, but quickly recoiled.

"You really are cold-blooded!"

Winter pushed her off. "That's right, you hairless werewolf! I'm no goat! Ugh, I will be back!" She crawled away into her storm, and disapeared with it.

Kiki got up, heaving and looked at Draculaura, who looked at the chupacabra like she was a monster.

"Kiki.."

"Draculara, I'm.."

Draculaura shook her head and turned around, running.

Kiki reached out. "Draculaura, wait!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kiki lonely and on her own decided to find a different place to sleep since she'd upset Draculaura. A storm drain would be fine. She found the closest one and used all her might to lift up the lid and climb in, then place it on right. There was no water currently in it, so she'd be fine.

She sat at the bottom with her knees pulled close to her chest.

Suddenly, she heard a voice.

_"Well done."_

She pricked her ears.

_"You found your own shelter out in the open."_

"You're talking like my great great grandmother."

_"I_ am_ your great great grandmother, Kiki. You accomplished a good goal, so now.. What feels right?"_

"Stalk Draculaura."Kiki jumped up, grabbing onto the storm drain cover and dangling by it.

_"Then _go for it._" _Great Great Grandma told her.

She felt a sudden _thud_, and both Kiki and the storm drain cover began to slide deeper into the hole. _Thud._ There it was again, and again, and with each thud, the lid sent Kiki down deeper into the hole under she was crouching under it, fingers still threaded through the darn thing.

Kiki began to feel very cold, and she could not feel the strength to pry her hands from the storm drain cover. There was something compressing them.

A chunk of snow suddenly landed on Kiki's nose.

"Winter.." She growled.

The girl pressed her feet against the side of the storm drain, and began to walk up the wall, pushing the storm drain lid and the heavy snow on to of it up with her. Suddenly she lost her foot and gasped, as she slid back down. She compressed her feet to the ground to keep the storm drain from crushing her, should she not have landed on her feet.

Kiki tried her technique once more, making it to the top this time. This time, she swung both feet onto the slid, pushing until she freed her feet. She fell back down the minute she did so, and she had little time to react and catch the lid with her feet.

With a mighty push, she threw the lid off of herself and out of the hole, she she than began to climb out of, which is much easier when you don't have a heavy weight over your head.

She stood up and began walking in the direction of Draculaura's estate. "Forget resting.. I need to find Lala."

~Later~

As she came onto Dracula's property, the stalking idea became more and more inappropriate. She thought better just to go and talk it out with Draculaura.

Count Dracula answered once more, and invited the chupacabra in this time. He invited her to sit with him. He sat on a a red velvet recliner while Kiki sat down on a plush sofa. A coffee table with a table cloth on it seperate them.

"Darling Kiki.." The Count began, his voice heavy with his Transylvanian accent. "I know you care for my Draculaura almost as much as I do, which is why I must tell you something."

Kiki nodded, leaning forward. "Anything."

He twiddled his thumbs. "Well, I'm sure you must know that Draculaura is a vegan, and you find that confusing as it is already, do you not?"

Kiki shifted with discomfort. "I can't eat my lunch around her...I've always made sure of that. But today when I tried to protect her, I only drive her away and made her fear me.. I bit another ghoul on the neck.."

Draculua sat back as he digested the information. He nodded understandingly.

"Kiki, is there a specific blood type you enjoy above all others?"

Kiki seemed surprised but the question, but answered truthfully. "O Negative."

Dracula smiled. "It just so happens I keep a bit of that blood type in the house, but from Draculaura at all times.." He pulled the table cloth off of the coffee table and threw it to the side, revealing a teapot and two cups. "I have different techniques for doing this." He set the pot and one of the cups on the table.

"Very clever, sir." Kiki admired, putting the other teacup on the table.

The Count poured the O Negative blood into the cups. Kiki's nose tingled at the scent of it.

Dracula held his tea cup, leaning but in the recliner. "Now, Kiki," He sipped. "You do realize that it is not your fault Draculaura is upset?"

Kiki had been, at the moment, relaxing for the first time that day, her ears flat, and she stared calmly into the cup as she drink, until she heard what The Count had said.

She pulled the cup from her face. "She's upset?"

The Count set his teacup down and cleared his throat, getting ready to say something that would forever be a shock, yet a foundation builder to the young chupacabra.

"There's is a deeper reason why Draculaura is a vegan, Kiki.."

Kiki cocked her head like a dog.

"She used to be human."

Though Kiki's body did not physically say anything, she was screaming inside. How could Draculaura ever have been human?

**(Okay, I **_**know**_** some of this is made up, but not all of it. Ex: Draculaura being human is made up. Other things about her in this story.. Are true facts about her.. Queen Victoria also did not rule 1594 years ago but bear with me here. If you have an questions just LOG IN and type a review so I can reply.)**

"A long, very long, time ago, there was a little six-year-old girl named Laura, who had a foolish, horrible mother named Lorie... They both had beautiful blonde hair, and Laura usually wore her's in down pigtails. They wore Victorian attire. Lorie always enjoyed taking midnight strolls, but was too scared of the Victorian Vampires that roamed the streets. One dreaded night, Lorie heard a russling behind the trashcans. She held Laura up like a human shield the moment she saw the vampire jump out at her. Laura's neck was grazed with his fangs, and she cried out in pain. Lorie dropped Laura and the vampire regained himself, they don't usually attack children. Angry at Lorie for what she had caused him to do to Laura, he attacked her, giving her deadly wounds. Draculaura's hair gradually got darker, her little teeth pointer, and her ears, too. She was compelled to wear more black, but colors that expressed her true self, too, like pink. They were kicked out of their home, and when this news reached me, well, I just had to bring them into my home. Laura was seven by then and her skin had become a pale shade of pink, a color she liked very much. I showed her how she could put highlights in her hair and give them touch-ups without being able to see her own reflection. She missed seeing herself. I tried my best to explain to her what she was becoming, and I thought she understood until I tried to teach her how to drink blood. It reminded her of the dreaded night when the vampire grazed her neck with his fangs and hurt her mother. I suggested she go speak to Lorie, who insisted that it was all Laura's fault and denied her as her daughters. She died, and Laura treated me like her father, and I treated her like my daughter. She forgot all about Lorie _and_ Laura and became _Dracu_laura."

"So your not Draculaura's biological father." Kiki observed.

"I love her anyway.." Dracula sighed.

"My mother died, too... She was a cyote with a hair disorder." Kiki hissed with her snake tongue sadly.

The Count nodded. "Maybe Draculaura will be able to see you now.. Draculauuuuuuraaa!" He called, hiding the blood.

Gentle foot steps came down the staircase until she saw Draculaura peek out at them, she looked surprised. "Kiki, when did you go back to your old style?"

"What?" Kiki looked at her confused.

"Did you dye your hair back?"

"N-No! What are you talking about?"

"It's red with black highlights.." Draculaura said plainly.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiki looked at herself in Draculaura's mirror upstairs.

"I don't like it."

"Kiki! Your beautiful! That's the real you!"

Kiki shook her head. "No it's not. It's not me. It's not my style. Not anymore."

"Please, Kiki." Draculaura begged. "For me?"

"Only if the real Laura comes out."

"W-What?" She stared at me.

"I'll become my old self again if you become _your_ old self again!"

Draculaura sighed. "Well..."

"PLEASE!" Kiki grabbed onto her girlfriend's leg.

"Okay.. I think you might be under a spell, but I think I know someone who can help us with transformations.."

•°•

"Sure, I can help you!"

"Thank you, Bailey!" Draculaura smiled. _**(I hope you don't mind I gave her this power, Velveteen)**_

"Now then, are you sure you're both _positive_ on what you want to be?" Bailey asked the girls again.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Kiki replied with a question.

"Because you two wouldn't be able to go to the same school if one of you is human.." Bailey Banshee's voice was dotted with pity.

"Fine. I'll be a human, too." Kiki crossed her arms.

"Kiki!" Draculaura jumped, sounding surprised. "We're going to go to human school together!"

"Oh my bog, your absolutely right... Draculaura! We get to go to raves!" She shook her girlfriend.

"And fast food resturants!" Draculaura shouted.

"And let's not forget..."

"Award shows and celebrity birthdays! AHHH!" The girls cried at the same time, hugging and jumping.

"Okay.." Bailey's hands began to glow. She shot a beam out of her hands that teleported Draculaura and Kiki to the human world.


	7. Chapter 7

"Laura! Hmm.. You don't look too different. You just don't have the fangs!"

"Well, neither do you, Kiki. Your skin is a bit lighter but not by much. You don't have a dog nose and.. Kiki! Open your mouth."

Kiki obeyed. "Ahh.."

"..And you don't have a snake tongue or fangs anymore."

"Look! A person!" Kiki pointed behind Drac- Laura at a tall man at a parking meter. The girls excitedly ran over to him and began poking him, where Kiki mainly sniffed him.

"You two act like you've never seen a human before." He said as he put a quarter in the meter and walked away.

"Look! A highschool!" Draculaura, I mean Laura, pointed down the street.

"Yeah, let's go get enrolled!" Kiki grabbed her arm and ran down the street to the school.

•°•

"So let me get this straight. _You_ haven't been a human for hundreds of years, and _you_ never were? You two have never been to a "normie" high school before?" The principal asked.

Both girls nodded vigorously.

"Nancy!" He called to the secratary behind him. "Would you mind calling the _Insanity Asylum_ for minors, please?"

•°•

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" Kiki cried as a man forced her into a straight jacket and pushed her into the back of the truck with Draculaura, err, Laura.

"Sorry, ladies." He slammed the doors shut. He got up front with a few other men and drove away a white truck with a yellow smiley face on the side.

"Kiki, I'm scared." Dracu- Laura whispered to her girlfriend.

"I know, Lala." Kiki sighed. "It's all because we came to the human world, which is all because I tried to change you, which is all because your dad told me about you, which is all because you ran away, which is all because I bit Winter, which is all because she made me mad, which is all because we ran into her, which is all because we ran away during the sleepover, which is all because I had to find a place to stay, which is all because dad kicked me out until I connected with my roots again, which is all because he found out about us.."

Kiki trailed off quietly during the last "which is all because".

D- Laura. looked very shocked. "Kiki!" She cried, angry and sad, but mostly angry. "Are you saying that you regret us ever dating?" The truck parked.

"N-No!" Kiki insited as the men opened the truck up again and picked up Laura. "That wasn't what I met! What I meant was-"

"KIKI!"

Kiki shrunk down in her straightjacket.

"IT'S OVER!"

..And then she was out of sight.

At first Kiki could not believe what she was hearing. Laura was such a sweet girl, Kiki did _not_ mean what she said.

"W-Wait!" Kiki cried as the man who had carried her away lifted her up. "Where are they taking her? I need to talk to her!"

"I'm sorry, little lady." He carried her into the building.

"Kiki, my name's Kiki. Paws." She looked at his shirt. "..Nurse Stewart. _Please!_ My girlfriend just broke up with me!"

Nurse Stewart looked like he wanted to believe her, but his job told him that it was a lie.

"I _know_ love's a "crazy thing" but.."

"I'm sorry, Miss Kiki." He opened up a metal door with a bar window and set the girl on the floor, taking off her straightjacket. "I want to help you.." He closed the door and looked through the window. "But I just can't believe you.." He walked away.

"No! No!" Kiki stood up, and tried shaking the bars on the window. "Draculaura! Draculaura! _**DRACULAURAAAAAAAAAA!**_"


	8. Chapter 8

Kiki lay on the cold floor of her cell. The door suddenly swung open, hitting her.

"Rise and shine, Miss Kiki." Stewart grabbed her by her underarms and carried her out of the cell and into the eating quarters.

She was plunked down at an empty spot at a cold, metal picnic table with a warm bowl of Macaroni and cheese waiting for her.

She looked across the room at other inmates. Some who, indeed, looked quite crazy. She zoned in on Draculaura, who caught her gaze and scowled at her. Draculaura was already dressed in the aslyum's attire. She would surely be out in no time if she insisted that she really was human and planned on living the life as such.

Sadly, Kiki slowly ate her food.

"Done yet, Miss Kiki?" Stewart hauled her away from her food and dragged her into a bright room where he stripped and dressed her into the aslyum attire. Roughly, might I add. But it is only his job, and as you may have guessed, Kiki struggled.

Being dragged through a new wing, Kiki saw Draculaura in the first cell, glaring at her. She was put in a new glass cell, a few cells down and across from Draculaura.

Kiki stood up on her knees and made a heart with her hands. Draculaura crossed her arms and looked away.

Kiki sighed, sliding against her cell. Would life without Draculaura by her side ever be the same?


	9. Chapter 9

The Kiki stared at Laura, not bothering to acknowledge the angry looks given to her when the gaze was met. When they got out of here, she didn't care if her family didn't love her or not.

The only monster she needed to love her was Draculaura.

Kiki gazed up at the ceiling, and at that annoying, flickering lightbulb.

_Flicker, flicker, little light.._

Kiki rolled over on the floor.

Her cell was suddenly opened. Kiki rolled back over and saw Stewart.

"Hello, Miss Kiki. It's free time."

"Yaaaay.." Kiki got up. "I won't resist, promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a goatling in my eye!"

"Do you like goats?" Stewart asked as he lead her to a different room.

"Well, yes." Kiki replied. "I mean, as food. It's my favorite and a delacy among my people. I had a pet Chihuahua named Angie when I lived with my dad... But he kicked me out recently, and he still as her.."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Kiki. Well, here we are. Have fun, I'll come get you when its time to go back."

"Thank you." Kiki thanked the nurse as he wandered off. She glanced around at the room. They had stations sat up with what seemed like children's toys.

..Sweet.

Kiki got on her knees and crawled over to the closest station: Building blocks. It was vacant.

She crawled onto the bed sheet that the tub of blocks were set on.

_"Ha ha, I can just picture what me and Draculaura would be doing here right now.."_

***Imaginatiiiion***

Draculaura laughed as Kiki swung her head back and forth with a block in her mouth, growling. She accidently bumped into Draculaura's block tower, knocking it over into the shape of a heart. They both fell down onto the blocks. Draculaura giggled as she tried to take the block out of Kiki's mouth.

***Imaginatiiiion***

"Hey, there!"

Kiki realized that she really had been chewing on a block as she was interrupted from her daydream by a boy with shades on. He appeared to be well-toned. Kiki spat the block out.

"..Hey."

"That girl over there is cute, what's her name?" He pointed over in Laura's direction, where she was finger painting her pet bat, Count Fabulous.

"That's my ex-girlfriend." Kiki growled.

"Woah! Sorry, I didn't know. Name's Mat, what's your's?" He held is hand out. Reluctantly, Kiki shaked it.

"Kiki Paws."

"Nice to meet you, Kiki. Hey, do you have any peppermint on your person?"

"No."

"Oh.." He blushed a little. "I really like peppermint."

"Yeah, me too." She told him. "Laura used to keep some for me."

He looked confused.

"..My ex."

"Oh!" His face got a bit redder, as if in embarrassment. ..."Why did you break up?"

Kiki sighed. "I may have accidently inferred that us being in here was because we fell in love."

"Oh.. Well, you can always confide to me if you need someone to talk to.." He began putting his arm around her, although she quickly shooed it away. Instead, she placed a building block on top of the one she had spat out.

"So. What are you in for?" Mat asked.

Kiki paused for a moment. "You wouldn't understand." She picked up another block.

"I bet I would."

Kiki's grip tightened on the block as tears swelled up in her eyes. She dropped it into the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest like she would before her make-over when she first came to Monster High and cried into her hands.

"Hey, hey. It's okay!" He patted her on the back.

"No, it's not!" Kiki wailed. "My girlfriend hates meeee!"

"Um, she's staring at us... And so is everyone else..."

"Okay, Miss Kiki. It's time to go back."

Kiki reached up for Stewart's hand and he lead her back to her cell.

On the floor of her cell, she cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Until poor Kiki just couldn't cry anymore.

The flickering light bulb fell out of its socket and hit Kiki on the way down.

"Ow!" She cried in displeasure.

That night, Kiki slept completely in the dark.


End file.
